Subjects are enrolled for antepartum metabolic characterizations and baseline documentation of genetic markers related to Type I or II Diabetes Mellitus (Pedigree, HLA typing, islet cell antibodies, insulin autoantibodies, DNA probes) and subsequent follow-up in the early postpartum period (3 mos after delivery).